Who is the chosen one
by Megan11500
Summary: When the prophecy states a girl. Who will HE go after. What will happen to the girl he chooses. How will she deal with the loss of her parents?
1. The Begining

**Who is the Chosen one?**

_**This is a strange twist on the tale but I like it so please review. It's quite short so let me know on anything you would like me to add. Next chapter coming soon I promise**_

_When Ginny Weasley woke up on her 5__th__ birthday, she didn't know that anything had changed. Sure, her room looked different. The wallpaper was gone and her toys no longer scattered the floor. She got up and felt around for her slippers. They were no longer by her bed. She knew only one way of finding them. " MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM" she yelled. No answer. She tried again. No answer. What was happening? Was it all a dream?_

___She had never truly understood what it meant to feel alone. But now she knew. At this moment there was only one thing to do, it was time to do something she was yet to dare to do. She had to do it._

_She left her room behind and ran to find Ron. He wasn't there. Ginny new it was time to break her mother's rules. She ran to the front door and flung it open. "MUMMY" she cried into the cloudy night. Her head was burning in agony. Suddenly she heard a voice from the bushes. "Ginny come here, and be quiet" whispered the voice she knew to be Ron's. _

_Quickly walking to the hedge, Ginny was grabbed and pulled inside. "Freddie" she said. "Where Mummy go 'out me?" Her brothers exchanged a frightened look. It was Percy who said "Mums gone away Ginny". She looked at him with her brown eyes. It wasn't a look of understanding but a look of fear. _

_Her brothers led her into the house and through the remaining clothes into a small battered bag and then packed some food. Ginny could sense a long journey ahead. Where were they going and why?_


	2. Travels ahead

_**Chapter 2: Travels ahead**_

_**Sorry it's taken me a long time to update. This is my 1**__**st**__** fanfic so please review. Don't hesitate to criticize; do you think I've progressed the story too far? Thanks for reading. I will try and update as soon as possible I promise.**_

_It became apparent that she was not going to gain any knowledge by quizzing her brothers. Even her 15 year old brother Bill went white every time she brought up the subject of their parents disappearance. She had no idea where they were going and eventually cried out in exasperation "Where we go?" no-one answered. Luckily for her, Charlie had the sense to stop and say. "Bill, where are we going to go?" He tried to sound confident but Ginny could hear his voice shaking. "Couldn't we summon the knight bus? Then we could sleep." said George. "OK" said Bill. Sighing, he stuck out his wand but no bus appeared. He whispered something in Charlie's ear who nodded. "I agree" said Charlie in a undertone. Feeling like she was missing something, Ginny said " What happen'?" Bill stuck his wand out again and said "Stop celebrating and get down here." Suddenly a loud bang echoed everywhere. Ginny yelped, Bill had hit her on the head with his wand. Something cold trickled down her back. It felt like ice. Charlie whispered in her ear and Ron's too "You're both invisible so be quiet." They did as they were told and were as quiet as two five and six year olds could be under the circumstances. No-one noticed them until Ron whispered only a touch too loudly "Forgot my bag" Luckily, it was just before they got of so the driver didn't have a chance to exclaim loudly who they were. It was lucky that the charm was removed or Ginny may have ended up lost in the busy street. Every now and then, a shower of sparks flew into the air. She assumed some sort of party their parents were hosting would greet them inside. She loved the pub and it's gateway to the magical street within. So many happy memories. George pushed open the door and hundreds of people came running towards them aiming straight for her. What was going on? Why was she being kept in the dark?_


	3. Who planned the party?

_**Chapter 3: Who planned the party?**_

_**Now I'm in school holidays I should be able to post at least one a day. Please Review. Thanks to all you guys. Enjoy the tale.**_

_Ginny felt like all the air was being squashed out her. Hundreds of arms reached down to try and touch every bit of her. Screaming to try and get at least one person to leave her alone, Ginny backed into the corner. Suddenly, without any warning, a pair of strong arms lifted her out of the place she had been standing. Her 1__st__ thought was her father, but then she realized that the man had thick black hair in a ponytail. He was not her father._

_She tried to cry out, but a blistered hand covered her mouth. He whispered to her "Shut it. Or I get permission to through you to the dragons." It was one of the many times today that Ginny had felt scared. The man was taking her down a long corridor. He opened the door of the last room and through her in._

_ ****** __**Bill's POV**_

_I had no idea where Ginny had gone. One minute she was standing next to him and the next she had gone. He had to inform the ministry that the most famous young witch in the world had vanished. Why would someone kidnap his little sister? Okay they might have been a death eater but I was sure You-Know-Who had told no-one about the prophecy. How did anyone know Ginny was alive?_

_**So how was it? Should I continue with Bill's POV or return to 3**__**rd**__** person? If anyone wants me to continue with this story please review. I will not continue if you dont want me to.**_


End file.
